


The Future Is Now

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Central Park, F/M, Public Sex, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela and Fry gaze at the stars and one other.  In other words, the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Futurama, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela, stars. Thanks so much to Amber for beta!

The future had a lot of neat things. Spaceships, aliens, Bachelor Chow, Presidents in jars; name it, and the universe could give it to you. But one thing hadn’t really changed – lying in the tall grass at a park with your girl, watching the stars.

But then again, neither did the old reacharound. He yawned and stretched an arm around Leela’s shoulder – and when she didn’t push him away, he grinned.

“Heh. Works every time.”

***

Leela squinted up at the night sky. That new quasar by the Earth’s twelfth Jupiter was really throwing off her depth perception. Was that a falling star or was it a crashing satellite? She couldn’t quite make it all out.

What she could make out was Fry’s hand as it bobbed up over his right shoulder; she also heard him say something. “What was that, Fry?”

“Huh? Oh nothing. Your hair looks really purple tonight,” he said.

“Thanks.” She watched the meteor shower with fascination. It was beautiful up there – down here, too. She took the hand resting on her shoulder and squeezed it, snuggling up to Fry.

“So…wanna make out?”

She raised her head. “Couldn’t you try to be romantic?”

She felt sweat dampen his tee-shirt. “Uh…Here, milady…have these blossoms!” He plucked a yellow flower from the grass by his hip.

She winced as the moonlight caught it. “They’re dandelions.” But she took it and tucked it in her hair. “Okay. Now we can make out.”

“Wuh!” Fry got out, before he was smacked flat into the ground and had a purple-haired mutant straddling his lap. And make out they did, for a very long time. For such a long time that she didn’t mind or notice when his hand slid down the armhole of her tank top to hold one of her breasts or snuck the other one down the back of her sweatpants to hold onto her butt. They ground together, his blooming erection pressed to the softness between her legs.

Leela, who had been denied the pleasure of necking in the tall grass with a boyfriend in high school, swung her hips against his, grinding gently back, until her body demanded more. Then she sat up and pulled off her tank top while Fry gaped up at her. She playfully tossed it in his face and pulled up her sports bra. “Come up,” she requested. He complied, and he kissed her neck, getting both hands on her breasts and playing awkwardly with them. “That’s nice,” she encouraged, unbuckling his belt and sliding a hand into his fly. He shivered, hips rising to her touch, and she pulled his cock free of his jeans. She spared his erection a grin and pulled her sweatpants down. Then she wordlessly wrapped her arms around Fry’s neck and reached down to position him.

The caress of her sex against his hard-on woke Fry from his trance. Lurching forward, he entered her smoothly. They kissed and stroked patches of bare skin, hugged and swayed until Leela rocked up against Fry, dragging him down into a harder rhythm. He crammed his hand between them and found her clit, rubbing in counter-beat to his hips, making her cry out his name as she came.

“YES!” he enthused, following somewhere behind her, filling her with warmth.

At least this time, she sighed, inhaling the scent of Fry, Combo crackers, sweat, and crushed grass, he hadn’t pumped his fist.

***

Fry lay back with a sigh and watched the stars blink over his head. They weren't as bright as the ones he'd arranged for Leela all those years ago, but they caught her violet hair in a pretty way, and they made her bare back gleam in the moonlight, so they were just as good.

He really did love her. One day, she’d understand that.


End file.
